Happily Ever After
Happily Ever After is the 9th episode of School of Fairytales Chapter 6 & Series Finale Transcript "Theme Song" Rocky: Do u think u can do it? Emily: Not sure, love is 1 of the most powerful magic there is. Dante: So unless we take their love from Richard- Emily: They'll be like this forever after. Rocky: Could u @ least try a spell. Emily: Of course, I'll try a restore spell. Alex: Why is frog boy still here? Owen: They told me to stay, I'd leave if I could. Emily: They're love has taken a downfall, it's time to restore their love once & for all! "waves wand" "nothing happened, Al & Owen were still bickering w/ each other" Emily: I tried my best. Dante: Looks like we have a new adventure to go on. Rocky: I would just like to know why Richard need true love? Cut to Richard's hideout: Urchin: So you're saying w/ their love embedded in the curse, it'd get rid of them? Richard: Forever after & in this new world, we'd be the rulers. Urchin: I like the sound of that. "Ricky embeds Al & Owen's love into the curse" Richard: Ready to cast it? Urchin: May I do the honors. Richard: "hands scroll" Urchin: "takes scroll" Fool, did u really think I'd let u rule this realm. Richard: What? Urchin: I'm sending u back from whence u came & you'll never be able to return here. Richard: U dare defy me! Urchin: Yes. "casts spell" "Urch's necklace glows & Richard vanishes" Urchin: No one gets in the way of a Seawitch. Cut to Town Square: Urchin: Citizens of Ever After, prepare to live a new life. Civilian: Not again! Civilian #2: Run! "people start screaming & running away" Urchin: Fools. Rocky: Hey, I think u should hand over they love u stole. Urchin: I'd love to, but it's embedded in this curse. Dante: Curse? Urchin: To rid this realm of Alex & his boy toy. Alex: U wanna get rid of me, I'd like to see u try. Richard: "appears" I'd like to as well. Urchin: I thought I- Richard: Got rid of me, no, I teletransported away before u could. Urchin: Curses, whatever after, I'll still be ruler. Alex: I think not. "blasts Urchin" Richard: Thank u. Alex: Shut it! "blasts Richard" Rocky: Grab the scroll! "Dante runs for the scroll but Richard takes it" Richard: Now, to cast this curse. Owen: Lemme help u! "sucker punches Richard" Rocky: Wow. Alex: "takes scroll" Thank u very much. Emily: Maybe I can return their love now. Dante: Go for it. Emily: Instead of them giving one another a glare, there love for each other shall be repaired. "waves wand" "Al & Owen's love leaves the scroll & returns to them" Owen: Al? Alex: Owen! "hugs Owen" Owen: I'm sorry for what I said. Alex: Same here. Rocky: U did it, Em! Emily: No, we did it. Alex: U know, I think I finally have figured out my destiny. Owen: And what's that? Rocky: Please no Evil King. Alex: Nope, I helped my grandma get her happily ever after. Dante: Well, what's yours? Alex: These past yrs., I liked helping people & I wanna do that more often. Rocky: How so? Alex: By becoming a Savior. Emily: W/ that kind of power comes great responsibility. Alex: I think I've proven to have that responsibility. Owen: Yeah, I'd say so & so would everyone else. Rocky: Then it's settle, from here on out, Alex Charming is a Savior. Alex: That's gonna get some use to hearing. Emily: So now what? Alex: We send these 2 to a land w/ out magic w/ no way of escaping or their past lives & enjoy our villain free life. Rocky: Sounds good to me. "Em waves her wand, Urchin & Richard have disappeared" Dante: I wonder where they ended up? Cut to New York: Richard: Urchin, get up! "shakes furiously" Urchin: "wakes up" What? Richard: We're gonna be late for school! Urchin: Ugh, fine. "gets up" Richard: We gotta leave in 10 mins! Urchin: I'm going, I'm going. 5 Yrs. Later: Boy: Daddy, when is dad coming home? Alex: I'm sure he'll be home in a few. Boy: Do u think he remembered? Alex: Of course, he could never forget ur birthday. "a baby can be heard in other room, crying" Alex: Looks like ur brother is up from his nap. "walks away" "Owen walks through the door" Boy: Dad! "hugs Owen" Owen: Hey, my little tadpole. Boy: Do u know what day it is? Owen: Hmm, February 21st. Boy: "nods" Owen: It's a Wednesday. Boy: "nods" Owen: Oh, & also ur birthday. Boy: Yeah! Owen: How old are u now, 17? Boy: No, I'm only 6. Owen: Oh, that's right. "Al walks in w/ the baby" Alex: Look who's here, it's da-da. Owen: And there's my other tadpole, "kisses baby's forehead" & my beautiful king. "kisses Al" Boy: Did u get me a present? Owen: Of course, here. "hands gift" "Boy unwraps his gift" Alex: What is it, David? David: It's a book. Owen: A spell book. Alex: What? Owen: I know, shouldn't asked for your permission- Alex: No, no, no, it's fine, I just wanted to wait for his powers to kick in. Owen: I'm sure they will @ some point. I'm also waiting for someone to say there 1st words, are ya gonna do it Emma? "baby girl giggles" Owen: Take that as a no. "Al puts baby in highchair" Alex: I think we should eat. "casts spell" "food magically appears & David has a big smile on his face" Owen: Soon, u can do that. David: Yay! Owen: And Emma too. Emma: Froggy. Alex: "gasps" What did she say? Owen: Say it again, Emma. "Emma was quiet for a moment" Emma: Froggy. "Emma's hands started to glow & then Owen was transformed into a frog" Alex: Looks like she can do magic already. David: What about me? Alex: Go for it. David: Ice cream! "David's hands started to glow & an ice cream sundae appeared" David: Yay! Alex: Huh, looks like I can train u @ an early age. Natalie: How cute, Al's kids can do magic! I wonder what will happen next. "winks" "End" Characters *Alex Charming *Owen Croakington *Rocky White *Dante Charming *Emily Goodfairy *Natalie Page *Richard Stiltskin *Urchin Seawitch Category:School of Fairytales Category:Episodes